


Before the storm

by Imaed



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Emotional Constipation, Historical, Historical References, Kissing, M/M, Shimabara rebellion, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Yamaga Toro Matsuri, lantern festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaed/pseuds/Imaed
Summary: To be honest Zoro doesn’t know himself why he insists on staying. He doesn’t specifically want to stay.orI had no idea what to write on historical AU so I wrote about a Japaneese uprising nobody know about... (except maybe they do ?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravensandstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensandstars/gifts).



_Kumamoto Prefecture, Yamaga, during the year 1637_

It’s been twenty minutes since Zoro started his meditation. It’s not a surprise when he is – again – interrupted.

“I wonder what it’s like outside. “

Zoro snorts. Of course he would want to know. 

“Nothing very interesting” answers the swordsman.

He sees his young ward pout and tries to ignore him; focusing inward. He feels more than see his ward’s impatience and anticipation. He breathes out, trying not to be too indulgent to Luffy is like fighting against the wind. 

“It’s cold and dark most of the time. The sea is not very welcoming either.”

“How old were you when you board a ship for the first time?” asks Luffy. 

“Twelve or something.”

Zoro doesn’t remember everything about his youth. He knows deep down that he was a wanderer until the very day he met Luffy and his Father. 

“I’m almost seventeen” pouts Luffy. “I still don’t know what the outside looks like.”

“You are the son of a highly respected dynasty; it is natural that you are kept safe.”

Luffy groans and he is suddenly all over Zoro’s back.

“I don’t like it when Zoro is all formal with me.”

His hands search for a very specific wound on his torso and then caress it, absent-mindedly. Zoro is used to most of Luffy’s antics; this one is almost his oldest. After putting his life in unnecessary danger of course. 

“Tell me a story”

“Ask Usopp for stories” says Zoro. He is not good with words, never were.

“Mean Zoro” 

//  
 _August 15th - 7:40PM_

The first time he met Luffy will always be like a punch in the chest for him; and not just because he was almost cut in half that day. He was lucky, in his own way, to find a kidnapped boy – teenager- running away from his captors. Luffy was not older than fifteen and he was laughing; with freedom and joy. Zoro remember that sound; it’s engraved in his soul. He wishes he could be the one who makes Luffy laugh like that every day.

“Still grouchy, Marimo”

The vile smell of smoke is unmistakable. 

“Get lost.”

Instead of obeying – like he never does – Sanji seats beside him. The air is cold but he has known colder. They stay silent for a long moment, Zoro doesn’t know why but of all the people living in the mansion, Sanji is the one he tolerate the less. 

“Where is Luffy?” asks the cook. 

“In the garden” answers Zoro directly. 

“Where is his father?”

“Not here” growls Zoro.

He doesn’t care where Dragon is. He is not the ward he has sworn to protect. 

“You do realize he will try to run again.” 

Zoro growls but he knows the shitty cook is right. 

“It’s the Lantern Festival tonight” comments Sanji. 

Great, more trouble to worry about. 

Zoro tries not to grind his teeth. Luffy loves going to the Lantern Festival, even though he is not supposed to leave the property he always finds a way out during that night. It makes his captivity so much worse somehow. Luffy dreams about discovering the world and the only reason that stops him is his Father. Zoro has been tasked to protect Luffy from any assassin; but he is also here to make sure he doesn’t try to escape the confine of this mansion (well, not too often anyway). If Zoro was more dramatic he would say it slowly kills them both. 

Dragon doesn’t care about his son’s mental health though (he care even less about his son bodyguard’s). The only thing he cares about is his revolution. 

“It’s going to be packed with angry people” says Zoro.

“Food is difficult to procure and the little we have is taken by taxes” answers Sanji bitterly. “Soon I will have to make a meal with dirt instead of food.”

“It will probably taste better than what you cook anyway.”

“Dickhead.”

//  
 _The night between August 15th and august 16th_  
As expected, Yamaga is full of people ready to set the city on fire. Zoro tries to broadcast a sense of calm and serenity but it’s difficult while watching his ward running from food stalls to flower stalls. 

At least Luffy looks happy; it’s his first night of freedom since forever and if the situation wasn’t so dire it would be endearing. He climbed the wall at seven precisely with all the subtlety of a monkey: nimble but far from discreet. Zoro had waited for him on the other side unbothered by his sheepish and yet pleased smile when Luffy saw him there. (He had not blushed; which was a victory in itself). 

Now, in the middle of the crowed he wishes to reconsider all his decisions. He cannot help but to hear the people grievances. They are substantiated. It’s been half a year since the discontentment started; since the new lords Matsukara started their stupid taxes on everything. 

“Zoro looks worried” he suddenly hears right in front of him. Luffy is staring at him weirdly, tilting his head on the side like a dog would do. 

“It’s nothing” answers Zoro. If Luffy hasn’t realized how tensed the situation is, he is not going to be the one who spoils his fun. Even though they should not be here, Luffy’s father being one of the instigator of the soon-to-be-revolution. 

He feels a hand gently prodding him and then fingers entwine with his own. It takes him at least a good minute to realize they are holding hands… in public. 

“You are thinking too much” says Luffy and Zoro wants to laugh at that because no one ever said that to him before. 

“Oh look! The lanterns!! They already started to light them!!”

He is pulled toward the shrine and bumps into so many people he loses count. 

“I heard Lord Dragon asked the _daikan_ to join the party.”

Zoro freezes and his grip on Luffy’s hand tightens. Luffy doesn’t comment but he watches him curious. 

“Damned noble is on their side after all. I wish I could strangle him right now.”

Zoro tenses and grabs Luffy by the waist. He will be damned if his ward is hurt tonight of all night.

“Zoro is being silly again” says Luffy. “I wanna see the Lanterns!” He wriggles in Zoro’s embrace and manages to turn his back on Zoro’s chest. It’s weirdly intimate. “Better”

Zoro holds his breathe; wills his heart to calm down. He is nervous, surrounded by potential threats, holding his most precious treasure in his arms. If somethings goes wrong, he is never going to forgive himself. 

“Look” shouts Luffy, pointing to the first dancers. 

It hasn’t escaped Zoro’s notice how many armed people are in the crowd. He is not sure if they are with the shogun or with the revolutionaries; both probably. 

“Isn’t it Lord Dragon’s kid?”

“I thought he was cloistered since that incident ten years ago?”

“I bet he was never hungry once in his life”

“I bet we could ask for a good ransom if we took him.”

“Don’t do anything stupid, the demon is guarding him.”

Zoro gets impossibly closer to his ward, looking the most menacing he can. It would be much easier if Luffy wasn’t smiling and laughing delightfully. 

The parade moves slowly toward the shrine until they drop all the lantern; when they are done Luffy turns toward him and smiles sunnily. 

“Now I want candy!” he says. 

Zoro nods and pulls him toward the food stalls, eying suspiciously around them. It’s exhausting keeping tab on every bodies around him and Luffy; he lets Luffy leads them (which is probably the best configuration anyway, he sucks at orientation). Zoro is not sure if they will found candies this year. They are in a middle of a famine after all. 

“Here” cries out Luffy. He sneaks his hand in between Zoro’s kimono and grabs his purse, which is disturbingly close to his very ticklish ribs. Luffy knows that and judging his mischievous smile he did it on purpose. The little shit. Luffy buys three overpriced onigiri and give one to Zoro (it’s almost a statement coming from Luffy).

“Iwannaseetheshore” he says between two bites. 

“We should go home” tries Zoro. He knows he can’t convince his ward, but he has to try at least.

Luffy swallows and repeats stubbornly.

“I wanna see the shore.”

So the go to the shore.

//

After the crowd agitation, the sound of the ocean is appeasing to Zoro’s hears so of course it has to be shattered by Luffy’s next question. 

“You think Dad is going to kill the _daikan_?” 

It’s always a surprise for Zoro, how naïve Luffy can be and then totally blow his mind. He stays quiet because for the most part he doesn’t know the answer.

“I saw him with Amasuka Shiro.”

Zoro has heard about the boy, he not much younger than Luffy but he is already famous for his miracles. He is also known for his very defiant speeches about the Christians persecution. 

“It would probably start a war” comments Zoro.

“I will leave before it comes to it” states Luffy. He faces Zoro and tells him with such a resolute face it makes Zoro stops in the middle of his next step “Come with me.”

“Your father…” starts Zoro.

“He doesn’t own you. You are not his samurai.”

“He gave me a purpose” protest weakly Zoro. “He saved my life.” It doesn’t please him to admit it but it’s true. 

“You saved mine” says Luffy. “Does it mean you own me?”

‘Yes’ wants to say Zoro. It would be wrong because owning Luffy is like trying to own the wind, but - by all the divinities - it would be brilliant. 

“Come with me. We could explore the world together!”

They are toe to toe. 

“It would be a terrible idea and you know it. We know nothing about navigation.”

“We could bring Usopp and Nami! They know maps and boats.”

“We would starve.”

“Sanji would feed us” countered Luffy. 

“You can’t bring your father’s whole household.”

“Why not? They would follow me. You are the only one still resisting.” 

To be honest Zoro doesn’t know himself why he insists on staying. He doesn’t specifically want to stay. 

“Where would we go?”

“Anywhere, everywhere” says Luffy goofily. “You could be the greatest swordsman ever.”

“We could get killed” warns Zoro.

“We could live gloriously” counters Luffy, placing his hand on top of Zoro’s heart. 

They are less than a breath away.

“Come with me” demands Luffy for the third time.

“Okay” breathes Zoro. 

And he kisses him.

//

He smells the smoke before seeing the man.

“Took you long enough”

Zoro grinds his teeth and watches as the ship takes speed now that he is out of the harbor.

“Shut up shitty cook.”

Far away, Yamaga starts burning.


	2. The storm we choose

_One Week Later_  
It’s weird living on a ship again; the noise, the swell, the smell of salt and wetness all the time. He had forgotten what it felt like. Luffy , on the other hand, is over the moon. He never stops talking and singing which is music to Zoro’s hears. Surprisingly, their little crew shares his optimism. 

What he had definitely not anticipated was the closeness. Luffy has always been tactile but it’s nothing compare to how he is been acting since they leaved the Mansion. It’s difficult to reconcile his behavior when there was no witnesses and when there is many; even if they all know about their… affection. 

The shitty cook has a constant smug smile on his stupid face, Nami – who was a maid on her days at Dragon’s service but is, in fact, an incredible navigator - always teases them when they are in the same room and Usopp just blushes constantly. It should be annoying but Zoro is too distracted by Luffy’s laugh and touches to complain. 

It’s not a problem per se but it is a distraction. As a result Zoro is almost always tensed, trying to make up for his lack of attention by being extra focused. Let’s say it is not an ideal strategy. First of all because his blood pressure is higher than ever; second of all because the freaking member of this freaking crew knows exactly what is going on and are trying to make it worse at every turn.

“Luffy!” calls the shitty cook. “Zoro is stressed again.” 

And Luffy, naïve and benevolent, is upset by that piece of information. Zoro cannot stop himself from growling toward Sanji. It’s a primal sound he cannot control, he hates when people upset his ward. Unfortunately it doesn’t Sanji from smirking. 

Luffy comes close to him to check on him, slipping his hand in between his kimono, landing innocently on his belly. He stares worriedly at Zoro and asks in a very unfair plaintive voice what is going on. 

Zoro has to gulp. He is terrible with words, and it is even worse when Luffy is so close to him.

“Zoro looks worried.”

“It’s nothing” starts Zoro.

“Are you upset with me?” 

His hand migrates towards his hip trying to reassure him. 

“Of course not” sputters Zoro. “I’m just a bit cold.”

It is a ridiculous lie, even for Zoro’s standard but he has no idea how to explain he is stressed because he is happy and happiness makes him slow and complacent. 

The fleeting touch intensifies and becomes a full body hug. Zoro let his hands return the hug and lay his head on Luffy’s dark hair. He breathes in the smell of salt and soap and Luffy. 

He knows his fear is not rational but he is more afraid now out of Dragon’s watchful eyes than he ever was in his life. 

//

_One Month Later_  
More often than not he wakes up too warm and constricts by Luffy strong hold. 

After almost two weeks of constant teasing someone made the ultimate suggestion that Luffy should expend his cuddling to the night time. 

It is a new kind of torture. The one Zoro doesn’t want to stop. He loves feeling Luffy pliant and soft against him. He also loves the small sounds he makes when he sleeps, the small words that only Zoro can hear. 

If he could enjoy it without feeling like an old pervert and the deep sense of betrayal to his oath… well let’s just say it would not be torture then. 

But there is worse.

They have not kissed since that night on the shore. 

It is an innocuous piece of information without context. It could have been a mistake; or driven by the warm atmosphere of the Lantern Festival. 

Or Luffy could not want to kiss him again. Because of reasons. 

He feels pathetic. And like a coward. Because he could talk to Luffy about it; but see above-mentioned: terrible with words.

Luffy shifts in his sleep, mumbling about meat and adventures: Luffy’s two loves. 

Zoro sighs. He is stuck.

//  
 _Two Month Later_

“Okay out with it” demands Nami one night.

“What?” asks Zoro.He will admit it is not his finest come back.

“Why are you all… “ She moves her hands like it should mean something “you know?”

As a matter of fact Zoro has no idea what she is talking about. He also has no idea why Nami talks to him now. The only interaction the two of them had in the last three month has been Nami shouting at him when he was doing something wrong with the ship’s operation. 

Their entire relationship could be resumed by Nami’s last week question: 

“Are you retarded? Because that the only thing that would explain why you can’t follow one simple direction.”

Expect the direction had been go North. 

Anyway. Zoro was a bit baffled by her question, still not knowing what she was talking about. 

“The sad eyes you have been doing at Luffy lately” she clarifies. ”What is going on with that?”

Zoro freezes and tries not to feel like a prey in front of their predator. 

“I …” he starts but the words stays stuck in his throat. 

“Cause let me tell you, it is a little pathetic” she keeps telling. “And it’s starting to affect Luffy.”

Zoro sighs, he wonders if he can still escape this discussion if he jumps out of the boat. He is also a little worried by how it could affect Luffy. 

“Why would he be affected?”

One of Luffy’s best and worst personality traits was how oblivious he is. Except when he isn’t. Zoro swears colorfully. 

Nami is staring at him like he said something especially stupid. 

“Are you dense on purpose? With the way the two of you have been orbiting around each other since the first day you met I thought any existential crisis would be done by now.” 

“No” growls Zoro. “It’s just difficult” he adds trying to explain. 

“Why?” She seems genuinely curious which helps a little with the lack of word for what is happening in his head; even though he had done nothing but think about it.

“I can’t be close to him and protect him at the same time.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be close to him to … oh! You mean close like loving him, right?”

Zoro winces but doesn’t correct her. 

“But… you are always more relaxed when you two are… close” she uses the last word while rolling her eyes. It is a little insulting that she thinks he is so beneath her when it comes to communication. And orientation. He doesn’t mock her when she is training for a potential fight despite the fact he is a thousand time better at fighting than she is. 

“More relaxed” confirmed Zoro. “Less alert.”

“We are in the middle of the ocean” says Nami. “You don’t have to be alert all the time.”

“I can not be relaxed all the time” insists Zoro. “I have to keep him safe; I have to keep all of you safe.”

It’s Nami’s turn to wince. He might not have mock her but he has made clear that if they meet any kind of trouble at sea he is the only one with any kind of fighting training. Hence her training.

She pouts a bit. 

“Have you considered that you would be less… vulnerable if you just acknowledged your affection for him?”

“Yes” answers stubbornly Zoro. He has envisioned the possibility. The truth is he is afraid of what would happen if Luffy didn’t return his affection.

It’s almost as frightening a though than loosing Luffy because he is distracted. 

“You could be happy. The both of you” she almost pleads. It is unusual but not really surprising. The crew has been more than involved in their relationship since the beginning of their adventure.

“Happiness is irrelevant. I need him to be safe first.”

//  
 _Three Days Later_

“You have been avoiding me” states Luffy. He sounds unhappy and more than displeased by his opening. 

“Yes” answers Zoro. There is no need to hide the truth. 

“I don’t like it” pouts Luffy. “I don’t like you being distant.”

Zoro breathes in, he knew his strategy would not hold very long. He didn’t expect it to be so short though. 

“I didn’t like it either” he answers as honest as possible.

“You have never been distant before” continues Luffy like he wasn’t interrupted.

“No” confirms Zoro. 

“Do you really hate it? Being here?” Luffy looks devastated and there is nothing Zoro can do to stop himself from hugging him. 

“I don’t hate it” he says, he ransacks his brain for something smart to say. He would settle for something that makes sense. 

“You didn’t want to leave” justifies Luffy, sounding ready to cry in Zoro’s kimono.

Zoro holds him a little closer, cursing himself. 

“I didn’t want you to leave” he says miserably.

“What?”

Luffy looks furious now and ready to punch him.

Zoro holds his breath and has to let go of his hold so he can look at Luffy properly.

“You never leaved the Mansion” he says. “You could get hurt or killed by anything.”

“I’m not stupid!” shouts Luffy. “I’m not fragile!”

“You are an easy target!” shouts back Zoro. 

“I am not!”

“I can’t protect you if the only thing I can think about IS KISSING YOU!”

“IT’S NOT YOUR DUTY ANYMORE!”

They stare at each other shocked. 

“What?” asks Zoro.

“You don’t have to protect me” says Luffy. 

“I am…”

“You are mine, my swordsman, my Zoro. That doesn’t mean you are the sole responsible for my life.”

“This is all I have.”

Luffy stumbles, disgruntled; he puts his hands on Zoro’s chest, feeling his heart trying to beat out of his ribcage.

“No it’s not” and he kisses him. It’s soft and perfect and Zoro doesn’t know where he ends and when Luffy begins. 

He should protest, he should stop them; but Luffy’s hands migrate under his kimono to his hips.

It’s glorious and terrifying. 

When they stop he is almost out of breathe. Luffy is looking at him with such determined eyes Zoro is incapable of resisting.

“You are mine” repeats Luffy like it means something. Like it will resolve all their problems; it probably won’t but right now Zoro can only nod his assent and be kissed some more. 

//  
Sanji is waiting for him with a glass of strong liquor. Zoro has no idea where he hid it. 

“You look better.”

Zoro is a mess of feelings and sore lips but he accepts the drink gratefully.

“Shut up shitty cook.”

Before him the harbor of Sunda Kelapa is so bright it looks like it’s burning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sooooo I hope you will like this piece, it's kinda short but I was kinda taken by surprise on the Historical tag. So here we are. Every historical piece from the Shimabara Rebellion comes from the wikipedia page. It all started with the Lantern Festival if I want to be honest, since I was searching for a romantic setting.


End file.
